(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to display devices, and more specifically relate to wearable display devices.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of wearable display devices using conventional displays, such as smart watches and head-mounted display devices, have been developed. However, unlike a TV, a monitor, or the like, depending on where it is attached to the user's body, wearable display devices have been found to have certain disadvantageous limitations. In the case of the smart watch for example, the display area is limited in size so as to not disturb or interfere with the user's behavior.
Various methods to solve these problems have been attempted. For example, in a band type of display device, a display device that is usually worn around a wrist and is unwound from the wrist when viewing images to show a long screen been proposed. However, the band type of display device requires a detaching process to show the long screen, and is thus somewhat inconvenient to use.
Accordingly, ongoing efforts exist to increase the size of the display area of wearable display devices, while also minimizing inconvenience to the user.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.